


Paso a paso

by OlivierCash



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Todos los caminos se recorren a base de pequeños pasos





	Paso a paso

**Author's Note:**

> El Ministerio del tiempo es propiedad de los hermanos Olivares (Pablo y Javier Olivares)

Sin duda, el techo era gris, llevaba como diez minutos mirando ese simple y liso techo gris, ya podría haber tenido gotelé o algo que lo hiciera ser más interesante, porque por no tener no tenía ni una misera raya. Desvió su mirada hacía la espalda que tenía un lateral, por lo que él mismo se tumbó de costado para poder admirar esa espalda en silencio. Siempre que hacía algo así, la tensión no tardaba en llegar y mientras estaba, él quería hacer algo. Sabía que su acompañante se estaba haciendo el dormido, o pretendía hacérselo, de todas maneras, no le dijo nada.

Era extraño, eso de después de haber estado tan juntos, acabar tan distantes, como si no se conocieran, como si no hubiera nada entre ellos. Pero así debían ser las cosas, por lo menos de momento, debido a que su compañero seguía en estado de negación. Su acompañante lo negó cuando todo comenzó, intentó solucionarlo a su manera y al final, de una manera totalmente aleatoria ocurrió, fue un simple beso, un beso accidental que lo cambió absolutamente todo.

Ya no pudieron mirar a otro lado y tuvieron que afrontarlo todo de frente. Seguía costando y mucho, la diferencia de épocas y de valores era una barrera ya de por si muy importante, pero cuando se le suma al descubrir que te atrae una persona del mismo sexo, ya es demasiado.

Sin embargo, negarlo dolía aun más que aceptarlo y ante todo quisieron ser sinceros consigo mismos y con el otro, por ello llegaron al simple acuerdo de intentarlo, de darse una oportunidad y de que si no funcionaba, volverían a ser sencillamente amigos. Había días en los que las cosas parecían avanzar, en las que parecían ir bien, pero seguía sin ser fácil, porque desandaban lo andado con mayor rapidez.

—¿Veis algo interesante en mi espalda?—le preguntó, en un intento de que la situación no fuera más tensa de lo que ya era.

—Simplemente miraba tus cicatrices—comentó—. Me estaba preguntando cómo te las hiciste.

—La mayoría son de viejas batallas, mas, las hay de batallas recientes—asintió ante esas palabras, eso ya lo imaginaba—. Me recuerdan que sigo vivo y ayudan a no olvidar a aquellos que fueron capaces de herirme—contó, ensimismado en los recuerdo de su otra vida, antes de que toda su percepción del mundo cambiase—y me remarcan los errores del antaño.

Contestó con un simple “ajá” sintiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir al respecto quedaría de más tras esas nobles palabras.

—Vos también tenéis cicatrices.

Eso no se lo esperó, cuando hacían según que cosas, Alonso no lo miraba mucho, sencillamente lo hacía. Por eso, el enterarse de que le había prestado la suficiente atención como para notar algunas de sus cicatrices le hizo sentir un poco alagado.

—Si, pero son por cosas como aprender a ir en bici, algún golpe tonto de crio y algún golpe estúpido de no tan crio—contestó, retándole importancia.

—¿Qué es una bici?

—Como una moto, pero a pedales—explicó—. A mucha gente nos enseñan a ir de pequeños y nos solemos llevar alguna que otra hostia antes de aprender a montarla.

Alonso asintió, seguro que tenía esa cara que siempre ponían cuando alguna costumbre del presente, pese a ser extraña desde su punto de vista, en cierta manera le resultaba curiosa.

De nuevo el silencio hizo acto de presencia, les solía pasar, después de que hicieran ciertas cosas Alonso se sentía culpable por haber yacido con un hombre y sobretodo, por haberlo disfrutado. Aunque ese era el resumen de cómo tendía a sentirse Alonso en general con esa relación, y eso que habían hecho unos avances increíbles. Al menos en la actualidad podían permitirse estar tranquilos y no tener noches de insomnio por culpa de eso.

Porque para Julián también era extraño eso de sentirse atraído por Alonso, aun siendo del Siglo XXI, es que nunca le había pasado y todo era demasiado nuevo. Ya se sentía lo suficiente adulto como para sentirse de esa manera. Mas, él había asumido el papel del fuerte, del que soportaba lo que ocurría de buena manera, del que ayudaba al que estaba derrumbado. Y por ello no podía mostrarse débil o Alonso acabaría por derrumbarse del todo.

Lo que sacó a Julián de sus pensamientos, fue que su acompañante sin previo aviso, se giró para mirar en su dirección y sin mediar palabra pasó su brazo sobre él. Se miraron fijamente para acabar sonriéndose un poco, intentando no pensar en nada particular.

Ese día dieron un pequeño paso, pero los caminos más complicados se recorren poco a poco y sin pausa.


End file.
